


Cáca Milis

by Graciekit99



Category: Cáca Milis, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo the trolley boy, Blind Thorin, Dark Thranduil, Irish Language, Murder, Translation, is it murder or manslaughter
Language: Gaeilge
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graciekit99/pseuds/Graciekit99
Summary: Thranduil only wanted to read his book but annoying blind man was really ruining the mood. A cáca milis AU of the hobbit. *Don't take seriously* (This is the Irish translation to the same fic I have up)





	Cáca Milis

**Author's Note:**

> Tar éis sin ag féachaint ar Cáca Milis amhain go leor uair as Gaeilge, Smaoieamh mé an aiseach AU. Só, thug me duit an scigaithris nó tragóid dé An Hobbit Cáca Milis AU. Aon duine ach níor ag féachaint cáca milis, molfaidh mé bheadh goile láidir ag teastáil.

Bhí Thranduil ina suí sa suíochán an tiománaí ina carr ag cnagadh na mhéara ar an roth stiútha le draíodóir smutach taobh leis.

“Cén fáth nach bhfuil sé anseo? An bhfuil sé ag teacht?”

“Beidh sé anseo go luath.”

“Níor sé ag teacht, tá sé chomh maith againn aghaidh a thabhairt ar an mbaile ” gearán an gruaig liath draíodóir.

“Gandalf, caithfidh tú bíodh foighne agat. Beidh sé ag teacht agus táim ag fanacht.”

“Ach, caithfidh mé go dtí an leithreas. Caithfidh muid dul abhaile.”

Lig an síofra osna nuair buaileadh cnag  ar an fuinneog an tiománaí. Chas sé timpeall agus  d’ oscail an doras chun tosaigh ar bheannaigh sé ar Elrond. Labhair said ar cogar sin níor chuala Gandalf an comhrá.

“Tá sé i sáinn mhór ar maidin. Tabhair aire duit féin.” Sula bhfág an gruaig fhionn síofra rugadh Gandalf a cóta.

“Beidh tusa i abhaile ar an tae, ní bheidh tú?” d’fhiafraigh an draídóir.

“Ná bíodh imní ort, rachaidh. Déanfaidh tú ceart go leor. Anois, slan.”

Shiúil Thranduil ar shiúl gan ag féahaint ar an seanfhear nó Elrond. Shiúil sé isteach an geata ag an stáisiún le an leabhar ina lámh aige. Nuair a bhí sé ina shuí sa traein, phioc sé an suíocháin fuineoige agus thosaigh sé ag léigh. Bhí an úrscéal grá duine éigin ag moladh ag an obair. Thug sé spléachadh fánach amach an fhuinneog agus bhí an ait fear ag sui lar an ardán. Bhí an tormán mór torainn ar an idirchum.

D’imigh an traein sa stáisiún, d’oscail an ait fear doras na carráiste a streachailt. Shiúil sé ag úsáid an maide siúil sa carráiste agus stad sé ar bothán Thranduil. Ísligh an pacáiste donn agus tharraing sé an mala mór isteach I cáblaí lasnairde. Phioc se pacáiste suas agus tabhair do dall fear.

“Anseo, thit tú seo.” Bhuail an fear eile beagnach an síofra ceann nuair a chuir sé a maide siúil suas tabhairt cuma an gráin ar Thranduil. Bhí a fhios aige taistil traein fada os a chomhair.

Bhí an fear ina shuí thar Thranduil agus réitigh se ar cóta. Bhí an fear ag tarraint a cos ina diaidh a bhuail faoin tábla air. Chuimhnigh an fionn i do cheann bhí sé análú trom ar nós ag rith. Thóg sé amach  an análóir agus bhail sé puth thapa as a hion-análaitheoir. Thriail an síofra ag léigh.

“An bhfuil tú go dtí I bhfad?” d’fhiafraigh sé. “Tá mé go dtí mó laethanta saoire.”

Dhún an síofra a shuil air nuair a bhí sé ag caint le aimsir agus thosaigh sé ag fidlíneacht ar an pacáiste donn os ard. Tharraing sé píosa de cháca bándearg ó pacáiste agus d’fhill an páipéar i beag cearnóg, ag brú i póca air.

“An bhfuil an tae agus caife thart fós?”

“Ní.” ar síofra go grod.

“Bá mhaith liom do mo cáca. Cád dath atá ar a cáca?”

“Céard?”D’amharc Thranduil suas an cantal dá éadan. Ba léir a bhí sé ag iárraidh a léamh. “Tá sé bandearg.”

Lig an fear osna throm faoisimh. “Ó go maith, d’iarr mé cad liom. In amanna, buaileadh said dom. Is mór an trua nach na caifí níl anseo.” D’amharc sé thart agus d’iarr, “Ar mhaith leat caifí nó tae?”

“Ní.”

“Ó, bhí mé ag smaoineamh ba mhaith leat a bheith in ann cupán a thabhairt dom. Tá sé deacair ar dom. Ní maith liom ag suil sa treain.” Bhí an cupla chuimhneacháin tost le an t-aon le fear’s análú trom.

“An bhfuil tú go dtí an laethanta saoire?”

“Ní.” Ach arís, bhí an fear ag caint agus níor Thranduil éisteacht faoi dó laethanta na hóige. Leathanach a chasadh ar síofra go hard.

“Ó, tá tú ag leamh, cad a léann tú?”

“Táim ag iarraidh. Tá sé an úrscéal grá.” d'fhreagair Thranduil agus rinne sé gáire dóite.


End file.
